Past, Present and Future
by Lugia P2K
Summary: Hao takes some time to think back on his relationship with a certain albino. Happy Belated Birthday Rain!


**A/N:** Slightly belated Birthday gift for Rain on your Back. Enjoy!  
Set seven years after the Shaman Tournament.

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King belongs to Hiroyuki Takei. Antonio and Hane belong to Rain.

* * *

Their past had been tumultuous at best of times, and sadistic at the worst. One moment could have things as calm as the ocean on a sunny day. The next, emotions and actions would be raging like the ocean during a hurricane. It had been an odd relationship – to say the least – yet it seemed to suit the pair just fine.

Neither had ever experienced what could be considered 'normal' relationships in their lives. He had endured the betrayal of both humanity, and his parents. She had been used as a pawn for revenge by her adoptive Father. It really was not surprising that their initial encounters with each other had been less than pleasant.

_Iron Maiden._

_Destroyer._

Those had been their alias' to each other, titles which had little meaning aside from angering the other. Childish games, now that he thought back on them. Childish because they 'were' children at that point – despite their positions of power. They had never really had the opportunity to simply 'act their age'. Perhaps that was why they seemed to thrive off mocking and taunting each other – it was the only opportunity they had to really behave as children.

Although looking back on it, he really couldn't say he was pining for his childhood back. No, not with how things were now.

Their current circumstances certainly were not what anyone would have predicted. From the small, almost picturesque Japanese home they shared, to the way he conducted himself around her relatives; it almost seemed as if he had become another person. And, perhaps he had. Surely he 'must' have, to now be able to tolerate being in the same room as a certain blond. A blond that had been a thorn in his side for the past seven years. Granted, he was still a thorn in his side, albeit in a slightly different way.

He was no longer only Jeanne's overbearing Father that he could pick a fight with at any given moment. No, now he was his 'own' Father-in-Law that he had to show at least a 'bit' of respect for. Sometimes, depending on his mood. At least the blond in question had calmed down slightly in his old age. If there was one thing he was ever grateful to Meene for, it was her apparent ability to keep her husband on the straight-and-narrow…usually.

Their wedding had been a bit of a strain on the older blond, he knew. The simple idea of having to give his daughter away - to 'him', the enemy, no less – had caused his blood pressure to spike. Seeing him kissing and embracing 'his' daughter had nearly given him a heart-attack. Hao had to admit he wouldn't really 'mourn' Marco if he dropped dead of such, but no longer spent his days wishing for it to happen. He simply did not wish to subject his wife to such pain if he could all but avoid it.

Wife. Dearest. That was what Jeanne was to him now. No longer the Iron-Maiden, or his enemy. To even think back on when he had labeled her as such brought an ache to his head. Luckily, it was easy enough to shake off by simply reminding himself of where they were now. Happy. Married. Aunt and Uncle to two young boys. Soon to be welcoming their own daughter into the world.

'Their' child. The thought drew a thin smile to his lips as he took a step toward their kitchen table. Bare fingers lightly grazed across a small black and white photograph perched on the edge, before he gently lifted it up. As he brushed a thumb across the image of their unborn child he felt his heart swell with a joy that had become commonplace in his life. The thought of becoming a Father…

The sound of their front door opening immediately drew his thoughts away from the small picture, and he gingerly returned it to its initial position. The sounds of footsteps moving onto the wooden floors caused him to turn, and catch sight of a few shopping bags being shuffled into the kitchen by his Mother-in-Law.

"…I will never understand how you are able to purchase bags upon bags of 'things' every time the two of you go shopping, Meene. Surely we do not need everything you cart back." A thin brow was raised at the accusation as the sandy blond set one of the aforementioned bags down on the floor.

"I don't think you fully understand what having a child entails, Hao. It is more than just cuddling and kissing him or her all of the time. Trust me on this." She gave a playful wink to reassure him she wasn't trying to insult him before carefully setting the remaining bags beside the first.

While Hao 'still' didn't believe that they needed everything Meene seemed intent on purchasing, it was soon discarded from his thoughts as his gaze matched that of his wife. Her bright crimson eyes were full of life, and joy, as she cast a quick glance in his direction. A few long strides easily carried him over to where she had just stepped in through the door, and she was protectively pulled into his embrace.

"Hao…" a quiet chuckle escaped the albino's lips as the brunette ducked his head to press a few rough kisses to the nape of her neck. Seeing his wife's features immediately darken to a likeness of a cherry, he let out his own, slightly husky chuckle. That only served to earn him an elbow to his side, and he reluctantly drew his head back – though kept a firm grip around her waist and stomach.

"…thank you for helping with the shopping, Meene. Be sure to say hello to blo-" Another light jab had him wince, and correct his words,

"-Marco for us. And tell Antonio we love him and we'll see him soon." Hao spoke the words with a practiced ease, having recited them numerous times in the past. Of course, his gaze had long since diverted from Meene, and drifted back to his much-more-interesting wife.

Luckily Meene seemed used to the slightly-forward goodbye, and she simply gave a partial wave toward the two love-birds.

"Will do. Be sure to let us know if you need our help." Gabriel turned and gave a small fluttering of her wings toward the pair as well, before disappearing out the door behind her shaman.

As soon as they were alone once more Hao moved forward to capture his beautiful albino in a soft kiss. The sudden action had startled Jeanne enough for her to elicit a quiet sound of surprise, and she playfully tried to push him away. He did not seem deterred by her action in the least, and only shifted his lips to her jawbone.

"I was 'trying' to act like a gentleman, but it seems you want no part of that…" his lips drew into a smirk against her skin as he made a quick motion to pick her up bridal-style. That drew another surprised gasp from his wife, and she quickly clung to him as though he were a teddy-bear. The action simply spurred him on further, and he easily carried her through the kitchen – the shopping bags laying forgotten on the ground – down the long hallway, and into their bedroom. The rays of the afternoon sun were just beginning to dip from the window, casting a few hazy shadows around the small room. In a smooth motion he both laid Jeanne against the light cotton sheets and moved so that he was perched above her. Although as soon as he had done so, he felt her shifting to try and get back up.

"I need to put everything away, Hao." Her matter of fact statement stunned Hao to silence for a moment, before a hearty laugh erupted from the back of his throat. Immediately, he gently set a hand to her shoulder and pressed her firmly back against their pillows.

"I think the bags can wait a while…" His eyes gleamed with mischief before he lowered his head to her stomach.

"Wouldn't you agree, Hane?" His fingers moved to trace light circles against her pale skin, before slowing as their daughter gave a light kick.

Yes, this was where he was meant to be – with Jeanne and Hane.

His future.


End file.
